Terreur à Gotham City
by akatsuki91
Summary: Lorsqu'une série d'évasions se produite dans l'Asile d'Arkham et dans le Pénitencier de Blackgate, les habitants de Gotham City virent leurs pires cauchemars devenir une réalité. De nouveau en liberté, les évadés tenteront de redéfinir la Ville de Gotham selon leur idéale.


Gotham City, une ville qui peut paraître normale comme toutes les autres villes. Une ville dont les lumières des habitations et des grands immeubles illuminait la nuit, qui semble toujours longue et interminable.

Avec ces quartiers les plus connus comme Bristol, Gotham Heights et East End et ces districts et hauts-lieux : la Tour Wayne, trônant comme un joyau au centre de la ville, il faut ajouter aussi le Robinson Park, l'Amusement Mile et tant d'autres lieux comme le Shadowcrest qui se situait aux alentours de la ville. On pourrait croire que c'est une ville modèle pour tant d'autres.

Or, Gotham City n'était pas une ville si modèle. Elle était en proie à des maux plus grave qui ne donnaient pas une bonne image de la ville : le crime et la corruption. Ces problèmes faisaient de Gotham une des villes la plus dangereuse où maintenir l'ordre était la tache la plus difficile à accomplir que même la police de la ville, parfois touchait par la corruption ne faisait aucun effort pour sécuriser la ville.

Outre les joyaux de la ville qui redoraient parfois l'image de cette dernière, il faillait ajouter les deux lieux le plus sinistre de Gotham et qui symbolisait l'incarnation du mal qui rongeait la ville.

Il y avait d'abord, le Pénitencier de Blackgate qui était situé dans une petite île dans le Baie de Gotham où étaient enfermés les criminels de la ville et puis, il y avait l'Asile d'Arkham où étaient enfermés les criminels qui semblaient avoir perdus la raison, des criminels qu'on considérait comme fous, au sens propre du terme.

Gotham était une ville avec pleine de ressources même avec tous ces problèmes.

Le ciel était dégagé au-dessus de la ville de Gotham City où quelques nuages pouvaient se faire voir. La lune avait pris place et brillait dans toute sa splendeur en fournissant une lumière blanchâtre naturelle et était accompagnée des petites étoiles.

Les lumières artificielles des immeubles et des maisons écaleraient les rues de la ville. Les habitants se comptaient aux doigts à cette heure tardive dans la ville. La plupart se reposait après une dure journée et récupérait en même temps pour faire face à celle qui arrivait.

Le département de Police de la ville de Gotham était plus actif la nuit. C'était le moment préféré des malfrats ou des cambrioleurs pour passer à l'action. Le département de police de Gotham City était sous les ordres du commissaire James Gordon que la majorité des habitants de la ville considéré comme un homme loyal et juste et qui n'avait pas hésité à combattre le crime dans la cité et à lutter plus efficacement contre la corruption au sein de Gotham et même au sein de son département réussissant même à redorer le blason de ce service.

La nuit était calme à Gotham. Les voitures de police parcouraient chaque ruelle pour assurer la sécurité.

Dans un lieu plus sinistre de Gotham, l'Asile d'Arkham qui fut construit sur les collines de la ville, la vie des détenus était plus calme que dans la cité. L'Asile d'Arkham était comme une sorte prison pour des criminels qu'on considérait comme fou au sens propre du terme. Avec ces hauts murs noirs et ces couloirs tout en blanc, l'Asile retenait les criminels pouvant menacer la vie paisible des citoyens.

L'Asile était semblable à un grand manoir de forme rectangulaire de cinq niveaux relaient par des escaliers, une grand cour à l'intérieur. Les détenus étaient habillés en orange avec un numéro se matricule inscrit sur le dos en couleur noire.

A chaque heure, de patrouille des gardes vérifiaient que tout se passait très bien dans le manoir et qu'aucun patient ne s'était échappé de l'Asile. Le toit était couvert et quatre gardes étaient postés à ce niveau.

Les lumières placées à chaque intersection de mur de clôture pouvaient se faire voir à plusieurs mètres à la ronde de l'Asile.

Il était presque vingt-trois heures quant des équipe de deux gardes se préparaient à faire leur ronde à travers le trois niveau du manoir.

Deux gardes venaient de passer la salle de contrôle et gravissaient les escaliers à vive allure pour rejoindre le troisième niveau où ils devraient faire leur vérification. D'autres équipes occupaient déjà les différents niveaux du manoir.

Les deux gardes arrivèrent au troisième niveau. Ils firent la première vérification à la porte qui se trouvait à gauche de l'escalier avant d'entamer un tour complet de leur moitié de niveau. Les deux coéquipiers discutaient en cours de route.

Les deux gardes portaient la même tenue qui était de couleur noire, une chemise de manche longue et un pantalon, un gilet au-dessus de leur chemise avec plusieurs poches au devant, une lampe torche près de la ceinture sur sa taille avec une petite radio pour se communiquer.

Le premier garde était plus âgé que son partenaire et avait une moustache, des yeux noirs, des cheveux noirs et courts, des lunettes de contact et une cicatrice au niveau de la joue gauche datant d'une situation tragique qui s'était produite. Il était âgé d'une quarantaine d'année. Le second avait des yeux noirs et des cheveux noir un peu long que ceux de son coéquipier et prenait malin plaisir à taquiner son mentor sur son âge. Le plus jeux avait vingt-cinq ans.

La discussion se basait sur la vie de tous les jours…

-Vieillard, tu n'as pas encore déposé ta lettre de retraite lança le plus jeune.

-Je suis trop jeune pour prendre ma retraite répliqua le vieux.

-Tu n'es plus jeune pour faire la ronde chaque soir. La maison de retraite est une bonne alternative pour toi et pour ta femme.

-Qu'est-ce que ma femme vient faire là demanda Andy, le plus vieux.

-Tu te rappelle du dernier incident qui s'était produit dans le manoir dit Mark. La cicatrice sur ta joue cache une vérité plus dure. Tu étais entre la vie et la mort.

-Je me rappelle de ce jour comme si c'était hier soir répondit Andy. Pour ta gouverne, elle était au courant quant j'ai décidé de reprendre le travail après l'incident et elle m'a encouragée.

-Je ne pense qu'à t'aider répliqua Mark avec un petit sourire.

-Sache que tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. Il te reste encore une année sous ma supervision.

-C'est ce qui est pire pour moi termina le jeune.

Les deux coéquipiers arrivèrent à la sixième porte. Après avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre, ils reprirent leur route.

A cet instant, l'horloge de l'Asile passa à vingt-trois heures et une coupure d'électricité se produisit. Toutes les lumières furent éteints dans l'Asile même celles qui se trouvaient dans les clôtures du bâtiment ce qui pouvait attirer l'attention des habitants et des policiers qui circulaient dans les rues de la ville.

L'obscurité régnait à l'intérieur de l'Asile ce qui n'envisageait rien de bon. Des bruits se dégageaient des cellules des prisonniers. Ceux qui faisaient la ronde avaient allumée leur lampe pour un peu s'y retrouver dans cette obscurité.

Andy tenta de contacter le central de l'Asile pour avoir plus de détail sur cette panne.

-Central, qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Andy par le biais de sa petite radio.

L'agent n'eut pas de réponse.

Après cinq tentatives, l'agent reçut une réponse de la part du Central.

-Nous avons une panne d'électricité parla l'homme se trouvant à la Central. Le problème est entrain d'être réglé ajouta-t-il.

Dans l'obscurité qui régnait dans la prison, les seules lumières qui pouvaient être vue étaient celles des lampes de poche qu'utilisaient les gardes qui continuèrent leur travail dans cette obscurité. Au troisième niveau, les deux gardes étaient à leur neuvième cellule. Les prisonniers étaient devenus calme depuis quelques instants.

-Cette panne d'électricité s'est déjà produite dans le passé demanda Mark qui venait de terminer sa vérification de cellule et se dirigeait vers la cellule suivante suivie de près par son coéquipier.

-Une panne pareille s'est déjà produit dans le passé répliqua Andy.

-Et c'était quant questionna son collègue.

-Il y a dix ans répliqua Andy. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'avait dit quand je débutais ce travail. La panne était réglée après deux longues heures.

-Deux heures s'étonna Mark. Espérons qu'on n'aura pas à attendre aussi longtemps que ça.

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que le problème va vite être réglé ?

-Une intuition.

Par ces mots, toutes les lumières de la prison s'allumèrent comme par magie et tout était revenu en ordre. Les gardes éteignirent leur lampe et les arrangèrent à leur place avant de poursuivre leur travail.

Les deux coéquipiers reprirent leur travail de vérification des cellules.

Alors qu'ils venaient de finir la première porte depuis la panne d'électricité, une autre porte s'ouvrit derrière les deux gardes.

Le bruit du métal qui émana de la porte obligea les deux gardes à s'arrêter dans leur mouvement. Ils se retournèrent et virent une porte grandement ouverte. Andy tenta de joindre à nouveau la Central mais sans succès. La communication entre le garde et la Central était interrompue. Au même moment, les autres portes de cellules s'ouvrirent les unes après les autres au troisième niveau et à travers tous les autres niveaux de l'Asile.

A cet instant, la situation était différente pour les gardes qui faisaient la ronde. Ils étaient cette fois-ci en grand dangers si on se referait aux types des prisonniers qui étaient enfermés dans l'Asile d'Arkham.

Andy resta un peu calme malgré le fait que l'atmosphère pouvait devenir explosive. Mark, quant à lui, n'avait pas la même maîtrise que son coéquipier. Il tremblait de peur à l'idée de ce qui pouvait arriver.

Andy remarqua que son coéquipier n'était pas dans son état et décida d'agir. Il lui demanda de marcher calmement jusqu'à l'escalier qui se trouvait derrière eux vu qu'aucun prisonnier n'avait pris la peine de mettre les pieds en dehors de leur cellule.

Avec des pas léger, les deux coéquipiers tentèrent de rejoindre les escaliers enfin de se mettre en sûreté mais rien ne se passa comme prévus.

Alors qu'ils marchaient à pas léger et sans faire le moindre bruit, deux prisonniers sortirent d'une cellule et se jetèrent sur Andy qui était en derrière Mark. Ce dernier voulu intervenir pour aider son coéquipier mais Andy refusa cette option. Deux autres prisonniers rejoignirent la position d'Andy avant que les quatre prisonniers commencèrent à marteler le garde de coup de poing et de coup de pieds.

Piégé sous les attaques, Andy assista impuissamment à une série des scènes qu'il redoutait depuis l'ouverture de la première porte sans aucune raison. En premier, il vu son coéquipier être rattrapé par un groupe de détenus avant que les détenus ne puissent jeter Mark du troisième niveau.

Les prisonniers étaient peut-être fous, au vue du lieu où ils se trouvaient, mais leur haine ou leur envie d'en découdre avec les gardes de l'Asile étaient bien réels.

A travers l'Asile d'Arkham, les prisonniers se réjouissaient de cette liberté. Ils n'étaient plus enfermés dans leurs cellules et ils ne leurs restaient qu'à franchir les murs de la prison pour enfin savourer pleinement leur liberté. Les prisonniers ne savaient pas qui était derrière cette panne électrique qui les a permis de retrouver leur liberté d'antan et c'était la moindre de leur soucis.

Les prisonniers qui s'y trouvaient au niveau supérieur dans la cellule descendaient les escaliers pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée où s'était déjà rassemblé un petit groupe des prisonniers.

C'est à cet endroit qu'ils pouvaient sortir de l'Asile d'Arkham. Certains étaient encore dans leur cellule. Les gardes se trouvaient dans les murs d'enclos de l'Asile faisaient de leur mieux pour empêcher les détenus de retrouver pleinement leur liberté et surtout de regagner la ville où ils étaient exclus à cause de leur comportement.

L'Asile était maintenant dans les mains des prisonniers qui étaient en surnombre par rapport aux gardes qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. Ces derniers n'avaient plus le contrôle de l'Asile et avaient demandé de l'aide à la police de la ville pour pouvoir rétablir l'ordre dans l'Asile mais la police n'était pas encore arrivée sur place.

Dans une cellule encore occupée de l'Asile, un homme était étalé sur l'un de deux lits composants la cellule où il était enfermé et fixait le plafond de sa chambre. Il n'était pas intéressé par ces qui se tramaient dans l'Asile. A sa droite se trouvait probablement son compagnon de cellule qui faisait passer un sale quart d'heure à un garde.

L'homme étalé sur le lit avait une peau blanche, des cheveux courts et verts, des lèvres rouges et un maquillage facial de couleur verte. Il avait des cicatrices en forme d'éternel sourire sur son visage.

-Dis le joker lança son coéquipier de cellule. Tu ne vas pas t'amuser comme les autres détenus demanda-t-il ?

-Non pas pour le moment répondit le dénommé Joker. J'attends l'arrivée de quelques amis avant de pouvoir jouer à mon tour.

-Certains amis s'étonna son collègue de cellule.

-Oui, certains amis répéta le Joker. Je crois qu'ils vont bientôt arriver enfin si mes calculs sont bons.

- De quel genre d'amis fais-tu référence ? Questionna son colocataire.

Le joker pris un petit moment de silence avant de répondre :

-De toutes les façons, tu ne va pas les aimer fit-il remarquer. Et ils ne vont pas t'apprécier si tu les rencontre.

La conversation fit close entre les deux compagnons de cellule. Alors que son coéquipier se dirigea vers la porte puis s'arrêta devant l'entrée et observa ce qui se passa dans l'Asile, le Joker s'était mis à siffler pour passer le temps.

Les bruits de prisonniers devenaient de plus en plus forts à travers l'Asile. Ce dernier était méconnaissable à l'intérieur. Le doux calme qui y régnait avant n'existait plus depuis la panne électrique qui était survenu quelques minutes avant l'ouverture de cellule. Il y avait certaines portes qui n'étaient plus dans leur emplacement habituelles, certains lits se retrouvaient dans le hall d'en bas. Un vrai climat de chaos régnait maintenant dans l'Asile.

Mais jusqu'à maintenant, aucun prisonnier ne s'était échappé au vue des gardes qui les empêchaient de respirer l'air frais de l'extérieur de l'Asile. Ils étaient encore retenus à l'intérieur de l'Asile.

Le Joker mimait une nouvelle chanson alors que son compagnon de cellule se tenait devant la porte, le bras croisé. Le silence régnait entre les deux hommes depuis quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine puisse attirer l'attention de deux prisonniers. La voix provenait de la petite radio qui se trouvait sur la taille du garde inconscient.

Un petit sourire s'étira sur le visage du Joker à l'écoute du message :

-A tous les gardes de l'Asile d'Arkham lança la voix féminine. La police de Gotham arrivera sur le lieu dans moins de cinq minutes pour empêcher les prisons de s'enfuir et de rétablir l'ordre. Restez bien à l'abri jusqu'à l'arrivée de la Police.

Dès que le message fut passé, le Joker se mit en position assisse sur son lit. Il fixait le garde qui était dans leur cellule et qui n'avait même pas entendu le message après son passage à t'abat.

Le Joker se leva avant de se diriger vers la porte sous les yeux de son compagnon de cellule. Il s'arrêta près de la porte avant de lancer à son compagnon :

-C'est l'heure dit le Joker.

-C'est l'heure pour faire quoi ? demanda son compagnon de cellule un peu confus.

-C'est l'heure de s'amuser répliqua le Joker dans un rire fou.

Les sirènes de police résonnaient à travers les rues de Gotham City en mettant au courant la population de ce qui se passait dans la ville.

Des dizaines de voiture de police circulaient dans les rues à toute vitesse. La situation était plus grave que d'habitude. Une évasion se préparait et la Police devait intervenir pour empêcher que cette situation se produise. Les répondeurs de police étaient déjà saturés par les coups de téléphone de citoyens qui tentait d'informer la police de la ville des événements qui se passait durant cette nuit bien plus étrange depuis des années.

La nuit venait juste de commencer pour le corps de police de la ville.

Alors que les policiers se dirigeaient vers le lieu où leurs présences étaient requises pour rétablir l'ordre, un signe apparu dans le ciel étoilé et nuageux de Gotham City. Le signe représentait une chauve-souris.

Sur le toit d'un immeuble d'une trentaine d'étages, un homme se tenait debout et faisait au puissant vent qui circulait à cette hauteur. L'homme en question était habillé tout en noir. Il portait une combinaison comme vêtement, une longue cape aux extrémités acérées, un masque lui recouvrant la majorité du visage avec des oreilles pointues, une ceinture sur la taille, des gants avec des pointes sur le côté, des bottes et le symbole de la chauve-souris en jaune sur la poitrine près de l'emplacement de son cœur.

L'homme en question donnait l'apparence d'être un homme qui aime beaucoup les chauves-souris et c'était Batman, le gardien de la ville de Gotham. Le signal qui était apparu dans le ciel lui était adressé au vu de la situation.

Batman était toujours immobile depuis plusieurs minutes. Grâce à un petit récepteur se trouvant dans son masque, il pouvait se brancher sur n'importe quelle fréquence pour récupérer les informations qu'il en avait besoin sans pour autant être démasqué. Il était sur la fréquence de la police depuis quelques minutes pour avoir plus de détail sur l'évolution des évènements et c'est à cet instant qu'il fit informer de quelque chose d'autres.

Un petit sourire s'étira sur la partie visible de Batman.

-L'Asile ou le Pénitencier se demanda l'homme chauve-souris.

Il resta quelques secondes dans le silence pour mieux se préparer avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide.

Dans sa chute, il déploya sa cape noire pour mieux amorcer sa descente. Ce geste lui donna l'impression de planer dans le vide.

Grâce à sa ceinture, Batman lança un grappin, le bat-grappin, dont le bout métallique s'accrocha sur un mur d'un immeuble d'en face. Cette manœuvre permit à Batman de pouvoir contrôler sa chute et de se lancer dans une autre direction. L'homme chauve-souris passa derrière un immeuble et disparut de la vision.

Le gardien de la ville avait repris du service et son aide devrait pouvoir permettre à la police de reprendre le contrôle de la situation dans le lieu à problème. Mais entre l'Asile d'Arkham et le Pénitencier de Blackgate, Batman ne pouvait apparaître que dans un seul lieu.

Et la nuit venait juste de débuter sous le ciel de Gotham City.


End file.
